


Hawkmoth calculations

by MelHuney



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bets, Crack, Gen, Humor, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelHuney/pseuds/MelHuney
Summary: Kim pounded his fist on the table, "G-good one Max. I bet if Marinette is Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir, than i'm Hawkmoth. There is no way that they can be the heroes of Paris."In which our heroes think Kim is Hawkmoth.(Crack)





	Hawkmoth calculations

"I'm telling you, that's impossible!"

Kim's voice rang out in the classroom. All eyes were turned towards him.

"Well if we are speaking, there is a 99.999% chance of a superhero not being in this class. However, we have to consider the other 0.001% chance that there is a superhero in this classroom, excluding your cru-"

Kim quickly smacked his hand over Max's mouth, preventing further remarks made.

The door opened with a loud click and Marinette slid into the classroom. Adrien, Nino, and Alya turn around to acknowledge their friend.

"Oh, 'Morning dude."

"Hey girl"

"Princess come look at this," Adrien whispered enough for Marinette to hear, pointing at Kim.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "What's it this time kitty?"

"They're being stupid"

"Agreed" Alix exclaimed loudly. "They're thinking of the possibility that someone in this class could be a superhero."

Marinette walked closer to the trio, "That's impossible Kim, none of us are superheroes. The only exception is Chloe, she's Queen Bee."

" _Spot On_ Dupain-Cheng. I am the only superhero you ridiculous peasants will ever need, besides Ladybug of course."

Adrien and Marinette choose to ignore Adrien's childhood friend. Ever since she was 'chosen' to be Queen Bee, she has been trying to show off more.

Alya spoke up, "Besides, if anyone here had a miraculous, i'd feel really dumb for not noticing," giving Nino a sly glance.

Max pulled out a piece of paper: "And the reason I say there's a 0.001% chance of someone being a superhero here, is because Adrien and Marinette have not been akumatized. They could be the heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Adrien and Marinette stiffened, they tried to hide under their desks to make themselves seem invisible.

Suddenly, there was an explosion of laughter in the classroom, coming from the back.

Kim pounded his fist on the table, "G-good one Max. I bet if Marinette is Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir, than i'm Hawkmoth. There is no way that  _they_ can be the heroes of Paris."

Adrien spat out his non-existent drink. Marinette's eyes were blown wide.

Alya turned around to look over Marinette. pigtails, blue eyes, always disappears... "Kim, that is not a bet you want to make, no way this disgusting couple is Ladybug and Chat Noir."

The class nodded and silently hummed. "I guess Kim isn't Hawkmoth then since we calculated approximately that only Chloe is a miraculous holder."

* * *

_Bring!_

The final bell rang, Marinette grabbed Adrien's arm and towed him towards the bakery.

"Shouldn't we tell your parent's we're here?"

"Nonsense kitty, they're out right now, we got time before they come. Plus, they don't mind it when my handsome boyfriend is over."

Tikki popped out of Marinette's purse once it was clear that the house was empty. "Marinette, what's this all about?"

Marinette sat down at her computer and pulled up a picture of Kim and Hawkmoth.

Adrien sat down at her chaise, "Mari, do you think..."

She nodded. "I am certain Kim is Hawkmoth-"

Plagg zipped out, holding a piece of Camembert. "Oh this is getting good, do go on Spots."

"Marinette, ignore Plagg. Don't you think you're going ahead of yourself? Kim has been Akumatized! There's no way Kim could be Hawkmoth."

Marinette took out a notebook and sketchbook, jotting down notes. "Tikki, there's a bunch of evidence pointing to Kim being Hawkmoth! Let me calculate something. Our whole class has been akumatized, he's the one who caused Ivan to get akumatized, they look to be in similar height-"

"-And Kim was so interested in the Miraculous, as seen earlier in class." Adrien finished for Marinette.

"Exactly!"

"Wow M'lady, you have good deduction skills."

Tikki mentally facepalmed, mumbling something along the lines of  _too early for this_. She let out a long sigh as she looked to be on the verge of insanity.

"Marinette, I don't think Kim would akumatize himself."

Marinette pondered for a moment, then wrote something down. "Hawkmoth has an alley, Mayura. We've seen her in battle, and Mayura could have temporary been Hawkmoth to throw us off!"

"Plagg, help a fellow kwami out," Tikki exclaimed, exasperated.

"Yeah no can do Sugar, this is funny."

* * *

Kim and Alix were at the park, racing around jumping over park benches. Kim did a somersault while Alix watched, mouth hanging.

"M'lady, you're onto something. He's athletic enough to be Hawkmoth." Showing Ladybug the zoomed in action with his baton.

"Exactly kitty cat, now, we just wait." Ladybug sat down on the edge of the roof, swinging her legs around, swinging her arm around Chat's shoulder.

"Ladybug? Chat Noir? Hey there!"

_Crap._

Alix was waving at the two heroes perched upon a roof. The heroes awkwardly waved back, noticing that Kim hasn't been waving.

"I think we've been caught in a mouse trap."

"That was horrible, even for you"

"Bug net?"

" _No._ "

* * *

"Day 16 of Get-Kim-Alone-To-Take-His-Miraculous! Ready Chaton?"

"Oh! There he is, he went into the arcade."

"Let's wait for him to come o-"

"LADYBUG? CAN I GET AN INTERVIEW FOR MY BLOG?"

_Crap._

"We've been  _spotted_ again Bugaboo, let's get  _meow_ t of here and wait for another day."

* * *

"Bug, it's been three weeks."

"We'll catch him this time!"

"Catch who?"

Ladybug and Chat let out a squeak, whipping around to see Kim standing in the same alleyway.

Alone.

_Perfect._

"Actually, you have something we need," Ladybug violently whispered, hand moving to her yoyo.

"Oh, is that why you've been following me for the past three weeks?"

Chat lost his balance falling onto his bum, Ladybug grabbed the wall for support. "Wh-wh-wh-what no." Ladybug tried to regain her posture to show  _Hawkmoth_ who's boss. "Give it up  **Hawkmoth**."

Kim blinked. Blinked again. "What."

Chat grabbed his baton and held it out, "You heard me Hawkmoth, hand over your miraculous or we'll have to do this the hard way!"

"I swear I'm not Hawkmoth, you got this all wrong. I bet we can just  _chill_ -"

"And you are pawsitively sure?" Chat said, inching closer.

Kim facepalmed, "Ok, I thought you guys were  _joking!_ I was akumatized as Dark Cupid," Kim shuddered at that thought, before resuming, "So how was I dark cupid and that red-weird bald guy?"

_Oh._

**_Oh._ **

Ladybug stuttered, thinking this through.

Of  _course_ , Hawkmoth is a grown man! And his voice is totally different! Hawkmoth is bald- or is he? He certainly looks bald.

Ladybug facepalmed: "Of course Hawkmoth wouldn't be anyone we personally know..."

"What."

"M'lady and I may have made a mistake. I'm so sorry civilian. We'll be more careful and not assume things too quickly."

"Y-yeah... I'm so sorry Kim, I actually thought you were Hawkmoth!"

Kim rubbed his chin, looking up at the sky. "Personally kno-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA WE HAVE TO GO NOW WE'RE ON A TIGHT SCHEDULE NEED TO GET MY FUR CLEANED GOODBYE!"

"HOLY  **SHIT** AGRESTE?"

Chat froze in place, he was rooted to the spot. Ladybug tried to back out of the situation and make herself seem invisible.

"Wait but you're not the type to be a cheater-- MARINETTE?"

Silence. Ladybug frantically looked around for an excuse to leave.

Adrien spoke up.

"So, are you Hawkmoth?"

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
